Midnight Rush
by ElishaSanity
Summary: Maka is a supernatural wolf and somehow she ends up in a pack called DWMA after an incident. Will she find out about her past? Will she fall in love? Twists? Destiny? Or will death call upon her?


**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER **

**Maka POV**

All I remember was being left in the rain in the middle of nowhere. Who knows why? My white fur was drenched as the rain poured harder and harder by the minute. I couldn't fly to seek shelter. My wings were devoured by the rain. I tried to drink the water of the rain but it was useless. Weak was the word that ran through my mind. I laid there as a statue on the cold, bare ground of Earth. The trees towered over me. I felt my eyes getting weaker and weaker. I heard faint footsteps from the distance. Before I knew it, a deep slumber overcame me.

I heard mumbling as I started to open my eyes. The rain had stopped. However what I saw was guns and whips pointed in my direction. These humans were like all the rest. They all wanted to make a fortune off of me. I growled slightly in my chest as I started to back away. The men came closer. I barked with blood lust in my eyes. One of the men whipped me hard in the face. It stung. I didn't want to hurt them. I ran away without hesitation. I don't know where but I need to get away. They started shooting and whipping me. I felt sharp pain in my legs, my head, my back, and my sides. I was too slow with all the pain trailing behind me. I used all my power to fly behind the clouds. The clouds hid me. I moved forward and forward. Until something shot me down. I hit the ground.

I yelp as I rolled down the hill deeper into the forest. There was pain. There was blood. I breathe a lungful of air but whimper and lay my head down. I passed out.

By the time I wake up again, its dark out. My senses tell me it's well past midnight. I heard growls in the trees all around me. A light blue wolf with wings just like me appeared and started laughing.

"Soul, kid look at what I found. A wolf-pup. It looks like soul but with green eyes. However she's an outcast." He laughed. However it wasn't a friendly laugh.

A black wolf appears behind him and growls lowly in his chest. He dosen't look happy at all.

Then a tall, built wolf with red piercing eyes comes silently out of the shadows. Was this "Soul" the blue wolf was referring to? He did have the white fur and wings. Except I was the girl version of him with green eyes. Not to mention a pup, they looked a few years older than me. However he dosen't growl or laughs, he just stares.

"Well what do we do with her?" the black wolf asked. Before someone could answer that question. All my wounds just stung me like it happened two times. I screamed. Then I lost consciousness.

**Soul POV**

There was silence. Then Black Star started to open his mouth to answer his question. Suddenly, we just heard a loud, piercing scream from the she-pup. We all turned to look in the direction of her and saw her cold as ice. _Knocked out _I thought.

"I think we should try to get her to the pack to get fixed her up and join." They all looked at me as If I showed kindness for the first time. I just rolled my eyes.

"She does look strong." said kid.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"Notice what?"

"She looks just like you Soul…."

I stared at her. No way. Her whole body is white like mine. In our pack, wolf markings determine how strong you are. Wolf markings are always white. I have no markings because of my color. Some people think I'm the most strongest in the DWMA because of my color but most of them believe that the alpha was the strongest. The alpha has a marking that looks like a skull on his face. Is she stronger than me? No way, she's a pup. Maybe when she becomes a warrior. Never mind that, we have to bring her to the pack. Her wounds are getting worse.

She was whimpering in her sleep. I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and mouthed Lets go to Kid and Black Star. We flew so we could locate the base faster. When we saw our fangirls, we've made it to the camp. We dropped off to the den for the sick. Our doctor, Stein, smelt us.

"Heyo!" he said.

He stared at the white bundle that was hanging from soul's mouth.

"Lay her down. Leave" He said in a serious tone.

We stayed outside the den for what seemed like hours.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING BACK INSIDE." I yelled.

When I got inside the den, I saw her sleeping peacefully in a wolf bed. All bandaged up and cleaned. I stared at the doc with the smile that said thank you.

"Explain" he said

"Long story"

"I've got time"

So I explained everything that happened a few hours ago. With Black Star's shouting, finding the pup, her injured, and bringing her here.

"That's quite a story Soul."

"I know right."

"Well, looks like you're not the only white winged wolf in this pack anymore." He teased.

"Hmph"

"You should take her to your den with your group. With that many wounds, she'll attract predators. I trust you because you are the strongest apprentice of DWMA."

"Got it"

I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. I pounced to the exit of the den. It looked like Kid and Black Star were listening. I didn't need to look at them to tell them what to do. They just followed. As we were moving to more populated area of DWMA. _Fangirls, just great_ I thought.

"Soulie, go hunt with me!"

"Date me!"

"Mate me!"

"Fly with me!

Then the queen of them approached me. She was red wolf with yellow eyes. Her wolf markings were only the tip of her tail. I don't even know her name/

"Go away, I need to go somewhere."

She stared at the she-pup. Then glared at her. She walked away. She whispered something to the other girls and they nodded. They smiled at me and walked away.

I gave a glance at Kid and Black Star. They were ready. We all flew beyond the clouds to our den because our den was a secret. We asked for a secret one due to us having fangirls. Except for three other girls that we lived with that were not fangirls. Our den was huge. It came with a lake next to it. _Damn, I never found out her name_ I thought. We'll find out soon.

**YAHOOOOO MY FIRST FANFIC. I WILL BE UPDATING SOON DONT WORRY I FINISH THIS MANGA I WAS READING SO SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
